Fading Teardrops
by LittleGleekifiedLover
Summary: What if Goodbye went differently? Rachel married Finn Hudson suddenly regretting it after she finds out who the real Finn Hudson is, how will she be able to get away? who will be the one to help her? Puckleberry,PezBerry, Suck (Sam and Puck bromance) and Samchel friendship. Set from end of series 3 'goodbye'. Will Puck have enough time, or will it be to late?
1. Mistakes?

Fading Teardrops. Rachel B.

**Summary: **What if Goodbye went differently? What if Rachel married Finn Hudson suddenly regretting it after she finds out who the real Finn Hudson is, how will she be able to get away? who will be the one to help her? Puckleberry. PezBerry and FaBerry friendship. A tiny bit of Finchel, But wont be for long! This is a Puckleberry relationship! set from end of series 3 'goodbye' Rachel never leaves, she gets married to finn but when she gets close to Puck things go down hill. Songs are in italics.. Rachel's thoughts are in normal :)

**A/N. WARNING: ABUSIVE SCENES. if you like/adore Finn i suggest you don't read this. like the idea? review and we'll continue... enjoy! don't own anything!**

Prologue - remake of 'goodbye'

Rachel's.p.o.v.

I woke up with a fresh start in the morning wanting to forget what had happened the night before, It hadn't been the real Finn.. he was just angry and it would never happen again. He did something so horrible, I kept getting flashbacks. I've never seen him this angry before. It was all because I lied. I lied that I was hanging out with friends, but I wasn't. I was hanging out with Noah and Sam. I didn't tell him that because I know how he reacts. He turns into someone I never recognised before. I'm guessing that he gets angry and paranoid so quickly was because of what happened with Quinn and the baby. Just don't see why he can take the anger out on me!

Today was one of the last days i'd be as a Senior, it's only a few days till i graduate and i couldn't wait!

I entered the bathroom, to look in the mirror. Yep, it hurts so bad just like it looks. There it was a bruise just on my cheek from the anger of Finn. How could I go to school looking like this? I need to cover it up with makeup. It was the only solution.

"Honey! we made your favourite, blueberry pancakes!" Hiram my Dad said.

I could smell the blueberrys from a mile away. I smiled to myself, i loved my Dad's and i so would miss them even if they was moving to New York for a job. I just couldn't tell them what happened last night because I know for sure that they wouldn't let me see him, let alone marry the guy.

"Guess what came through the post sweetie?! Your NYADA letter!" Leroy, My Daddy grinned.

I opened my bathroom door to reveal my Dad's there waiting for me with a huge grin on their face.

"Thank you so much Daddy's! You honestly, didn't have to make my favourite! I love you guys, i'm going to miss you so much!"

"Oh honey, we will be in New York too don't forget!" Daddy said passing me my NYADA letter.

"Oh my gosh, this doesn't seem real. I can't believe that... my dreams is in this letter, the answer to my dreams!" I said not really making any motives as if to open it.

"Aren't you going to open it, princess?" Dad asked curiously.

"No, i can't.. i promised Kurt and Finn that i'd open it with them because well, it's just a thing us teenagers do." I said trying to make up an excuse.

"Okay sweetie, we understand! Make sure you text us the result!" Daddy said with Dad nodding with him.

"Alright, i will. I'm gonna go get ready now, is that okay?"

"Sure it is, we'll be downstairs. Your pancakes will be right here, waiting for ya'!" Dad laughed as i laughed with him too before leaving to do my hair.

#FD#FD#FD

At school, after the original five which was; Me, Kurt, Artie, Mercedes and Tina had done the actual song we had done together, i felt like i was about to cry. Everything had gotten to me, the fact that in a couple of days i wouldn't be able to see everyone not like we used to anyway. I mean, the only people i'd probably be seeing in the future was Quinn, Santana, Noah and Kurt and obviously Finn.

I couldn't cry though, because if i did and my make up faded, everyone would see the bruise including Noah and he knew me well enough to know when i lie, it's been like that ever since we was bestfriends at the age of 4 years old. He knows when I'm upset and he will never give up untill he knows why.

As Mr Schue was going saying how what's left is to say 'goodbye' i turned around to Tina, a sad smile on my face and noticed that as soon as i did that, Finn turned to smile at me as if nothing had happened last night. I turned away not wanting to lock eyes with him, we hadn't exactly talked yet and listened to Brittany and Santana's comments before Mr Schue had something to sing for us.

_May the good Lord be with you_

_Down every road that you roam_

_And may sunshine and happiness_

_Surround you when you're far from home_

_And may you grow to be proud, dignified and true_

_And do unto others as you'd have done to you_

I looked to Santana smiling knowing that Me and Her, these past few weeks we had grown close and now... we may never speak as much as we did just like at the beginning of the year and i didn't like the thought of it.

_Be courageous and be brave_

_And in my heart you'll always stay_

_Forever young, forever young_

_Forever young, forever young_

I caught Noah's eye grinning as soon as i knew he looked like he was about to cry, just like me, not even noticing the dead stare Finn was giving me.

_May good fortune be with you_

_May your guiding light be strong_

_Build a stairway to Heaven_

_With a prince or a vagabond_

I looked down thinking of Finn and how much i loved him, thinking of the things what would happen if he wouldn't get through to that music school in New York.

_And may you never love in vain_

_And in my heart you will remain_

_Forever young, forever young_

_Forever young, forever young_

_Forever young, forever young, yeah_

I looked to Finn to see that he was looking down thinking, oh i wonder what about.

_And when you finally fly away_

_I'll be hoping that I served you well_

_For all the wisdom of a lifetime_

_No one can ever tell_

I looked to Quinn and smiled as i knew that she didn't accept mine and Finn's decision to marry but she would always be one of my best friends.

_But whatever road you choose_

_I'm right behind you, win or lose_

_Forever young, forever young_

_Forever young, forever young_

_Forever young, forever young_

_For, forever young, forever young_

I couldn't help it, throughout the song i had cried my eyes out looking at everyone else and knowing they had done the same by their eyes. The look Finn was giving me was so scary and confusing it made me feel sick to my stomach. I never knew why he was giving me that look, untill i wiped my tears and all the make-up smudged on my hands. I couldn't let people see me because they will start to ask questions and Puck will get it out of me..One day or another. I got up and quickly ran out the room with a,"Excuse me."

I couldn't sit there and act like everything was okay with me and i didn't see why Finn was acting like it was all fine, like we were so perfect when we weren't. I wanted to speak to him, hear him say that he's sorry he ever hurt me but i didn't see it coming and it led me to believe that he is sorry even if he didn't exactly say it.

"Rach!" Finn shouted running after me.

I ran, i couldn't stop myself, i wanted to hear what he had to say but i was scared as to what he'd do.

"Rach, please!"

I stopped, my knees weakening at the thought of a repeat of last night.

"What do you want, Finn?"

"I forgot... i forgot to say sorry last night-"

"You forgot?! You forgot to say sorry after hitting me?! How could you _Forget? _Doesn't seem like something you'd forget if you regretted it straight after, Finn!"

I know my tone is a little harsh, but i was just upset and i couldn't help but feel as if he betrayed me, or that I betrayed him.

"Ah, shutup Rach! I forgot, alright? don't ask questions you already know the answer to. I dunno what came to me. But It wont happen again if you stay away from Puck!" Finn replied angrily.

"But i don't-"

"I need to talk to you Rach, storage closet?" Finn said not even bothering waiting for an answer before he grabbed my arm and took me to the nearest room.

"What is it?"

"I...I got my letter back today." Finn said worriedly.

"You didn't open it did you? I mean, because Kurt wouldn't-"

"I don't care Rach! What i care about is our future and how it would be if i didn't get through and you did!"

"I don't know-"

"Give me your letter." Finn stated.

"But-"

"No Butts Rachel, give me your letter."

I silently worriedly gave my letter to Finn watching him open it slowly and seeing a shocked expression told me i got through. I got through! I couldn't believe it!

"I got through, didn't i? Oh my, i can't wait! Finn, this is going to be so good! Were going to be so happy in New York."

"Thing is, though Rachel, were not going to New York." Finn said harshly.

"W-what? Why?!"

"I didn't get in. We want to get married though right? I love you and you love me, so we'll stay in ohio get married and start our life here?" Finn said waiting for an answer.

I didn't know what to say, i wanted to say yes but i loved my dreams more, Broadway. It was everything to me ever since i was a little girl. I've always wanted it, how could i say yes to Finn and throw all Broadway away?! I couldn't do that!

"I, Finn i can't-"

Finn suddenly snapped. "What! You have to, we belong together!"

"I.. What about my dreams?"

"You can go back in a year, c'mon babe, we've planned this wedding, we don't' want it all to go to a waste, do we now?! I spent all my money on you, i can't have you changing your mind now! We've got this far..." Finn shouted.

I couldn't believe what was happening right now, "Finn, please don't make me-"

"I'm not making you do anything, Rachel! I thought you loved me and that we belonged together? It was clearly obvious i wouldn't get in to that school because i'm useless Rach, useless without you!"

"But i-"

"Rach, don't do it, please. Stop crying too, it ruins your face. C'mon you know what your supposed to pick but your picking the wrong thing! Your supposed to pick me, that's what soulmates is, isn't it Rach? But if you don't want that then, theres no us..." Finn said walking out of the closet.

"Wait Finn, I love you and you can get a job at New York. So I can live my dream and my husband!"

"Yeah okay. But were getting married first, in Ohio."

"Yeah anything, I promise. I'll do anything!" Rachel said before hugging Finn.

Finn hugged back with an evil smirk on his face.

"So if you will do anything for me. Promise me you won't go near Puck?"

"What? Why?"

"Because your mine. I don't want him to get in the way of us."

"It wont-"

"Just promise me!"

"Bu-"

"Don't make me do something I'll regret!"

"Yeah okay, Noa- Puck is not in our lifes anymore! Okay?"

"Thats my girl!"

Quinn's. POV

I don't agree on what Rachel and Finn are doing. Its the wrong desicion and I know that because I made mistakes that I'm not proud of... I just don't want them to make the same mistakes I've done. People might think I'm just stopping them from getting married because I'm jealous, but I'm not! I know what Finn could be like when he doesnt get his own way, because I have been with him. When he found out about me and Puck, He went completely mad. But you would think everyone would, he went over the top. He says he lashes out and he doesn't mean it and that it wont happen again, it does...But the next time it gets even worse! Just hope Rachel is smart enough to get away from him...Atleast I got an easy escape.

Rachel's. POV

I still Can't believe what Finn has said to me! Not to see Noah ever again! But this isn't right! Noah is the only one that understands me! I can't just stop seeing my bestfriend just like that! I'm still shaken up about the other night, that I had to do what he says so that, that night wont happen again!... I can't picture Finn being that angry towards me in my life...Yeah he says that it will never happen again but you can't really be sure on these things. When jealousy and anger takes over you, you never know what happens. Like a force is pushing you to do things you don't want to do. I know that Finn didn't want to hit me but I'm guessing he was in a bad mood and I just got in the way. Well thats what Finn convinced me to think anyways.

I just can't wait until we get married and then head to New York! It took a while to convince Finn, but he can get a job there. Like be a taxi driver or anything he wants to do. Yeah I know he has dreams but atleast he'll get somewhere in life. Be married to a broadway singer...Me, Rachel Berry. I need to catch up with my boys, Noah and Sam before I head to Finns for a romantic dinner.

"Hello boys, Haven't seen you since school!" I hugged them both!

"Yeah, But that was a week ago. What happened to you babes...You just walked out of glee club and never came back since...Are you okay?" Sam asked worried about me...Like they always are! How sweet!

"Yeah..Well...I can't say and I don't really want to talk about that now! Aslong as I say my last goodbye's to my two boys before..."

"Before what?! Your not saying goodbye to us! Rach, is everything okay? I can tell by your eyes that your not." Noah says. What does he mean? I thought the bruise has gone by now! Should I go?! I covered up the eye that Finn hit me on with my hand..

"What you mean..I'm..Fine!"

"Why are you covering up your eye Rach?" Sam suspiciously asked me.

"Erm..No reason.. Just tired you know.."

"Anyways Rachel, were gonna see you tomorrow right?" Puck hoped for my answer to be yes. I can't go to school in a state like this..

"Erm..Why do you even want to be apart of my life? To see me ruin it?" I said trying to change the subject. Noah and Sam looked at me like they couldn't believe those words came out of my mouth.

"Are you crazy? Rachel I love you" What Noah loves me?! "We both love you! Were your bestfriends, you are ours! Of course we want to be apart of your life!" Oh right I actually thought for a second that he loved me more than that. Who am I kidding. Finn is the only boy that could ever fall in love with me.

"Ohh Yeah..Right. 'Cos were bestfriends..." Didn't think Noah wanted to hear that. But Sam seemed cool with it. Me and Sam are great pals, but I think there's something different to Noah...A good way!

"So tell me why is it goodbye?" Sam said looking quite sad.

"Because It is alright. Oh now I got to go. I can't be late!" I ran out the cafe and before I even got into a taxi, Someone stopped me.

"Rach, tell me! I don't give up that easy!" Noah said in a confident voice.

"Tomorrow, Im coming to school but after glee club you won't see me."

"Why? Whats Finn done?"

"Nothing! Look Noah don't make this hard for me to say this-"

"Just tell-"

"Im marrying Finn." I bursted out. The look on Noah's face was so upsetting. My heart was hurting.

"Woah. When?"

"In two days. "

"Oh." I know he's shocked but atleast a little support or like a congratulations?

"Yup."

"But why can't I see or talk to you again? We can still be bestmates...Right?"

"No. I'm sorry. After we get married I'm moving to New York and me and Finn are going to live our dreams. I'm so sorry Noah! I love y- I got to go...Bye Noah!" I said before getting into the taxi and started crying my eyes out while I saw him there standing in the rain, knowing I can't talk to him ever again. It just felt like the taxi was going really slow cos everything seemed to turn into slow-motion. I put my hands on the window crying. He walked along while the car was moving. Untill the slow-motion stopped, I was at Finn's house.

Puck's POV

i'm so sure that Finn had put her up to this.. but if he did and she cared about our memories, she'd of fought for them. She'd of won because she is the winning kind, especially to Finn Hudson too. But it was blatantly clear that she hadn't fought for them and it hurt me. I had honestly thought that she cared about us.. we had been friends since we was little for fucks sake.. i'd secretly been inlove with her ever since kindergarden. I remember the day when everyone would make fun of her because she wanted to go far in life and i was the only one there, who understood her...

***flashback***

(when they were about 4 years old)

_"right children, all sit down please while we sit and see what people would like to do with there lifes." Mrs Murray said.. This is what she usually does every week it was a routine this school had. It was very intresting as people would have different dreams after watching a game of football or playing games on there consoles._

_"Sam Evans." The teacher said gesturing for Sam to get up and tell everyone._

_Sam got up cheerfully not wanting to stand at the front and said,"I wanna be a racing driver! I think it looks cool to be one!" _

_Everyone laughed making Sam giggle before sitting back down. _

_"Michael Cartwright." The teacher began to say people's names out until she got to the one she knew the girl's dream had never changed.  
"Rachel Berry."_

_Rachel Berry stood up, a big grin on her face before saying,"I wanna be a star..A singer... It's what makes me feel better and i love it so much! My Dad's think i'm gonna be a star! I will be a star!" _

_The teacher smiled, she honestly believed that someday Rachel will make it. _

_Some boys had laughed and made fun of her.. but two boys didn't. Sam Evans and Noah Puckerman smiled secretly wishing they was much more like Rachel. _

_"Hey! Leave her alone, it's her dream! it wouldn't be funny if i said that your dreams was stupid would it?!" Noah said in his childlike voice, and Rachel suddenly looked at him alarmed that he would do that for her. She'd thought that Noah didn't like her but she smiled her big great smile as a thanks and thats when she knew... Noah Puckerman was a great guy and from then on they had became best friends._

_This was one of his best memories for the dark brunette he fell inlove with._

***end of flashback***

Tears fell down my face at the thought of it, he truly cared for Rachel and he wasn't giving up without a fight. I couldn't, could i?

No, i couldn't. It was final... Noah Puckerman wasn't giving up On Rachel Berry, sure they couldn't be an item but that doesn't mean they can't be friends just because of one jealous Finn Hudson.

_**A/N. like it? let us know and we'll continue! :) Its up to you to deside whether you enjoyed it! Please review so we know what u like, dislike, thoughts and ideas throughout the story...We've got great ideas throughout this story and we hope you will like to carry on reading it!**_


	2. Lie or Tell?

Fading Teardrops. Glee

_**A/N: Thanks for the many alerts and reviews. I'm going to continue so here is the next chapter! P.S: If you wanted know what song it is in this chapter, its called Fight for you by Jason Derulo:). if you wanted to listen while you read!:)**_

Chapter 2.

**Rachel's POV**

That was so upsetting! I love both of them, Puck and Finn and he was technically forcing me to say goodbye to him! Why? He made me do something I didnt want to do and I don't think I made the right choice. But this is supposed to be me and Finn's life together, I'm guessing we are meant to be? I came back to reality as the taxi dropped me off at Finn's...I wonder what my suprise romantic dinner is?!

~Finn's house~

**Noone's POV**

The Doorbell rang, Finn knew it was Rachel. "Hey Finn!" Rachel said trying to fake a smile.

"Hi Rachel." Finn replied but didn't smile back, not even a fake one.

"Whats wrong?" Rachel asked looking worried on what he was going to say or do?

"Where was you today?" Rachel looked down because she knew she couldn't look at him in the eye and lie about where she was. If she told him she was with Noah and Sam, Finn could lash out and do something he would regret.

"I was with Kurt.." Rachel lied.

"No you wasn't." Finn was certain that she wasn't with Kurt.

"Yes..I was, we went to-"

"No you wasn't with Kurt because Kurt and my mom went wedding shopping to decorate our venue. So I know for sure you wasn't with him. Why lie?"

"I- I dont know. I was scared that if I told you that I was with people you wouldn't like, then you would.."

"I would do what?! Hm?!"

"I-I don't know."

"So where was you?"

"At home..." Rachel lied again.

"Why lie again? Don't make me raise my hand on you!"

"Okay okay! I was with N-Noah and Sa-Sam." Rachel flinched when she heard the loudness that was coming from Finns mouth.

"I TOLD YOU TO NOT SEE THEM AGAIN! Why would you go behind your word? Rachel I have a feeling you don't keep your promises! WHY SEE THEM!?"

"I only met up with them to say goodbye. If I went and never said a word to them, they would act suspicious. I'd never forgive myself. Look I did keep my word..Ive only said goodbye, I promise!" Finn looked so angry. He put his hands behind his neck looking as if he was going to get mad than he already was.

"You know what Rachel somehow I don't believe you! You lie to me alot and you know what? I don't like that." Finn said and then he walked up to me.

I shivered, scared as to what he'd do and stepped back.

"Oh great! Now she's stepping back from me as if i was about to hurt you!" Finn growled angrily.

"Can't say that i'm surprised." Rachel said mumbling under her breath.

"What did you say? I didn't quite hear you then!"

"Look Finn, I did what you asked could you please calm down. Why don't we have dinner and-"

"NO. We need to sort this out."

"Hang on a minute, How did you know that I was lying when I said i was at home? You have no proof that I wasn't there unless you followed me?"

"No I didn't."

"Yes you did. Have you been spying on me?"

"No I didn't sp-"

"Yes you did! You can't trust me, can you?!"

"Well obviously I can't if you lied to me twice and went behind your word."

"I never did! I said-"

"Yes I know what you said. Now can we leave and forget about it...Please?" Finn said in a calmer voice.

"So do you believe me?" Rachel said slowly walking up to Finn.

"Yes. Come here!" Finn said reaching his arm out. Rachel walked up to him and they both hugged. "Two days and this will all be over we'll be man and wife. Live our life with no-one like Puck could come in and ruin it. Live somewhere far away and live happily ever after! How does that sound?"

"Yes that sounds great. New York isn't that far away you know.." She smiled but Finn didn't as usual.

"Yes of course, silly me." Finn said looking devious. Rachel looked quite unsure what Finn was saying but she went along with it.

"So what are we going to do then?" Rachel asked pulling away from the hug into holding hands.

"Well I was thinking of instead of dinner I could give you a sneak peak of what our honeymoon is going to be like.." They both smiled

"Yeah like, a trailer?"

"Might be a long trailer..." They were just about to kiss untill the door opened.

"Oh sorry, Did we just interrupt something?" Kurt said opening the front door, seeing them about to touch lips.

They both soon moved apart and they said, "No not at all Kurt..."

"Relax I'm going..."

"Where are you going?" Rachel asked.

"I'm staying at Blaines.." There was no response. "My boyfriend? You know Rachel your not the only one with the perfect boyfriend.." Kurt smiles and walks out.

"So where was we?" Rachel asks. They both smiled.

"I think it was this..." Finn said while they both closed their eyes and began to kiss.

#FT#FT#FT#FT#FT#FT#FT#

~Next morning~

**Rachel's POV**

I woke up to Finn kissing the back of my neck. It felt nice but I was still half asleep. I was still dreaming but the weird thing is that it wasn't Finn that was kissing my neck it was Noah? I enjoyed the thought that it was Noah that was kissing me and not Finn. All I could see was Noah. Like Noah was Finn.. It was weird but it felt right. I don't know what I was saying but I started calling out Noah's name in my head...It was weird but I didn't realise I was saying it untill Finn stopped kissing me.

"Rachel, wake up!" Finn called sounding abit stressfull as usual but I ignored him and carried on dreaming about Noah.

"Rachel!" It got louder! He was like an alarm clock so i pretended to keep pressing snooze but 5 minutes later the alarm goes off again! I had to open my eyes to make sure it was Finn and not his alarm clock..Because right now, they both are starting to annoy me.

"What Finn?" I groaned.

"Oh so you remember my name now?" I was wondering to myself. Did I actually shout Noah's name out loud, or is it because he's not a morning person?

"What are you talking about?"

"You shouted Noah. Why?" I sat up and I was speechless. I didn't know what to say! I was so shocked that I even dreamt of Noah. "You have feelings for him don't you?"

"What? NO!"

"Why lie to me Rachel? AGAIN. WHY LIE? We've been in this situation before, remember?"

"How could I not remember.." After I said that Finn raised his hand like he was about to hit me and I flinched. But he didn't even do anything except start to stretch his arms, that's not like him. He never does exercise. Is there something wrong with me? Am I losing it? I suddenly realised my face was burning like someone had hit me. Finn wouldn't have.

"You thought I was going to hit you didn't you?"

"Well its not like.." I stopped before I could say anything else "Erm What I was meant to say was its not like you would ever do that to me." I lied. I guess the truth that needed to be said was so hard to believe and I had to just forget about it all!

"Yes of course. You know me so well. well this is the last day! and tomorrow is the wedding! Its time for us to say our goodbye's!"

"Why its only New York..."

"I know But still. We aren't gonna' stick around here so might be a long time untill we see them again seens as the glee club aint coming New York either.."

"Yes i know but My Dads.. i dont have to say goodbye to them, my dad's are coming so I don't need to."

"Your dads coming?" Finn look abit confused.

"Yeah. I need them at my side."

"You don't need them anymore, you have me for that. The only person you need in your life is me." I was still confused I still needed my family and friends... "Got that?" He said expecting me to agree with him, so I nodded to not cause any more arguments.

I went home and got dressed to go to school. I needed to see Noah. He is the only one to cheer me up. Even if he doesn't try to cheer me up, he just makes me smile everytime I see him.

~School~

I walked into school and heard the laughs and the giggles coming from the choir room. I'm so going to miss that... _Come on Rachel take deep breaths_ I thought to myself. I walked in with a fake smile. It was like everything was going in slow motion. People was looking at me. Like it was my last time to even breath. Noah was the first person to see me. He looked quite sad to know that this was the last time that he will see me and well i think he looked sad because of yesterday. I sat down the furthest way out of all of them and looked down at my finger nails. After Mr Shuester spoke, we all kind of started talking to eachother. I didn't talk to anyone I just sat there. The strangest thing was that Finn started talking to Noah. I dread to think what about.

#Glee#Glee#Glee#Glee#Glee#

**Puck's POV**

"Hey Puck. You know about my wedding with me and Rachel?" Oh no.. this can't be happening.

"Yeah, what about it?" I asked.

"Well Its cancelled..We couldn't book a priest. Its fully booked. So we aren't getting married tomorrow. don't come, just warning you."

"Oh right, thats a bummer mate. Thanks for the heads up. I best go talk to Rachel, to see if she's okay about all of this.."

"Wait No!" Finn stopped me with his hand on my chest. "She's upset about it already. If you mention it, She..E-rm will Get upset again"

"Yeah I guess I'll leave it then.."

"Yeah and don't forget there's no wedding tomorrow!"

"Yeah I wont mate. Thanks."

I wonder what Finn was on about. Yesterday he was telling everyone how excited he was that the wedding is tomorrow. And now theres no wedding? I might not know about weddings, but don't you need to book it months before your actual wedding date? Something isn't right, now its the song for Rachel to cheer her up. She is just sat there alone so upset, I wanna' go over there and hug her and tell her that everything is gonna' be ok but i'm afraid that it won't.

**Sam's POV**

Looks like its time for our song then.

"Mr Shue, Me and Puck have a song we would like to sing.." I announced. He nodded so I guess it was show time.

I stared towards Rachel, smiling at her to let her know this is for her.

[Sam]

_'It´s gonna take a lot to drag me away from you_

_There´s nothing that 100 men or more could ever do_

_Just like the rain down in Africa_

_It´s gonna take some time but I know you´re worth fighting for!_

_I´d fight for you_

_EH BA BAM BA EH BAM BA EH EH EH BA BAM BA EH_

_I'd fight for you_

_EH BA BAM BA EH BAM BA EH EH EH BA BAM BA EH_

_I´d fight for you'_

[Puck]

_'Friends are cool but we both know_

_They don´t want to see us together_

_Don´t wanna loose what I live for_

_I´m willing to do whatever_

_Cause I don´t wanna see you cry, cry_

_Give our love another try, try_

_I bet we get it right this time, time_

_As long as you´re prepared to fight, fight'_

I could see Finn not looking very happy. I never knew Finn to be the jealous type. he's showing his true colours. Puck was looking at Rachel as she looked up noticing what we was talking about. Its a clue in the name 'Fight for you'. This is Puck choosing this song for Rachel but he only wanted me to sing it with him because...I don't know why he wanted me to sing it with him. Prehaps we are her bestfriends. I don't really get the undescribable bond they have for eachother. Words can't explain...We all know they have some sort of feelings for eachother but will it be too late?

_'I don't wanna live another day_

_Without your body next to me_

_I´m not gonna let them break us down_

_Cause Baby I know now'_

[Both]

_'It´s gonna take a lot to drag me away from you_

_-I´d fight for you-_

_There´s nothing that 100 men ore more could ever do_

_-I´dfight for you-_

_Just like the rain down in Africa_

_-I´d fight for you-_

_It´s gonna take some time but I know you´re worth fighting for!'_

We had just finished the chorus and then someone had to interrupt us none other than Finn.

"STOP THE MUSIC."

Everyone started to look confused but the drummers and guitarist stopped the music.

"What the fuck is your problem?!" Puck said angrily walking up to Finn.

"You. Your the problem."

"Finn, your only jealous that Puck can treat a girl better than you can ever do." I said deciding to join in with the fight. I barely could hear Rachel speak. Just quiet words...I don't think she was that quiet its just Finn's and Puck's shouting was a hell lot louder. I think she said "Dont fight please" But she looks so miserable I had to sit next to her and put my arm around her. Then everything became so silent but I could still see people shouting but I couldn't hear anything. It was so weird. Everything came in slow motion that everything was happening so slow but so fast at the same time.

I could see Mr Shue breaking up the fight but what was all of this about? I looked at Rachel at the side of me, and she was nearly in tears. This is the last time I'll see her and tomorrow is her big day and then she looks like this. Something in my guts is telling me that she's not happy.

**Noone's POV**

Finn and Puck was still arguing. "Puck, your a lima loser. You actually think you have a chance with Rachel? Are you kidding me? She's my girl not yours. You need to deal with it." Puck and Rachel looked at each other. Puck always knew what Rachel was thinking. Like he was a mind reader. Just by one glance at her, he knew what she was thinking and this time he understood clearer.

"Fool on me, huh?" He walked off out of the choir room. Rachel had tears in her eyes and quickly ran after him.

"Noah!" She shouted him across the other side of the hallway. She was crying so much that she couldn't even get words out.

"Rachel I have feelings for you, I know you have feelings for me too. Don't deny it"

"Noah please..."

"I'm sorry but Rachel who is it gonna' be?"

"Your..S-seriously m-m-making me choose between you and Finn?" Rachel looked shocked and didn't know what to say or do. Soon after she said that Finn walked out into the other end of the hallway. It left Rachel in the middle.

"Who is it gonna' be, me or him?" Puck said asking Rachel a straight foward question. She looked at Puck then Finn. More tears came.. She couldn't speak all she did was shake her head. She finally said. "I-I can't..."

"I know where I stand.." Puck said with tears in his eyes. "Goodbye Rachel." He said turning around and walked out of the school door. He slammed the door in anger and went on the way to his and drownded his tears with alcohol. It was the only way for Puck to actually feel better. Is this the end of Puck's happiness?..

~End of Chapter~

_**A/N: Hope you enjoyed the long chapter! More to come! Will Rachel ever make sense? Will she make the right decision in the end? Did Finn lie about the wedding? Is the wedding still on? Does Rachel's depression gets even worse? Does the beatings carry on? FINDOUT! Please review on what you like, dislike or any ideas? Do you like it so far?:) please review, follow and alert me? Private message me if you want to give me any ideas for the story? Thanks! **_


	3. The big day!

Fading teardrops. Glee

_**A/N: Sorry it took long to update but I will update faster from now on! So enjoy!**_

Chapter 3.- The big day

**Rachel's POV**

I woke up and all I saw was a beautiful white dress hanging from my wardrobe. My beautiful dress. I then knew this was the day. The day that I get married to the man I love. I guess I just keep convincing that he's the only person I love, but it's hard to forget. Kurt ran into my bedroom to get me up out of bed.

"Come on Miss Berry! Or shall I say Mrs Hudson?" Kurt says chirpily."

"We're not married yet." I said sitting up.

"Well it won't be long. How's the bouquet of flowers?"

"They're lovely thank you Kurt. What do I do without you?" I said giving Kurt a hug. I held the hug for a while just trying to held my tears.

"Ermm…Rachel you can let go now." Kurt started giggling before looking at me feeling down. He then carried on saying, "What's wrong? Isn't this what you were waiting for? To have Finn be your husband" I didn't know how to give an answer to that. All I know is that I'm unhappy. I'm always am when I don't see Noah. And now I'm marrying someone else who hit me before… I don't think I could spend the rest of my life, scared of my husband.

"Just emotional you know?" I said wiping my tears away from cheeks. Kurt stroked my arm.

"Well this is your big day!" He said smiling at me.

"Kurt…I-I need to tell you something…" I said trying to tell him what is wrong with me.

"Oh no! Have you seen the time? You need to get ready; hairdressers are coming in about…" Kurt said while looking at his watch and then carried on speaking. "20 minutes and you having got out of bed! Tell me after the wedding?"

"Yeah, sure." I said even though, I definitely know that I'm never going to tell him, because when I get married with someone that I'm scared of I'm never going to be free again.

#glee#glee#glee#glee#glee#glee#

**No-one's POV**

When Kurt left the room for Rachel to get changed, she got out of her bed and headed towards the mirror. The mirror showed a sad, heartbroken, and scared. An insecure girl who had dreams that knew was never going to come true.

She finally put her white, puffy, filly dress on. She looked so beautiful but somehow she never felt beautiful. Kurt came in and was so shocked he ended up crying himself. "Rachel, you look so beautiful!" Rachel smiled for the first time.

"Aw, Kurt!" Rachel said running up to him to give him a hug.

While Rachel was getting all ready for the wedding approximately at 2 o'clock, Finn was ready waiting for the clock to pass by a couple of hours until it reached the time to head to the car. He was anxious, excited and worried. Mainly because he couldn't get a hold of Sam. He rang him but there was no answer. So he rang him again.

"What?" Sam groaned.

"You do realise it's my wedding today, right?" Finn reminding Sam, thinking he's completely forgotten.

"No it isn't." He was so certain.

"Erm, I would know if it was my wedding today or not." Finn sarcastically said.

"But you said it was off?" Sam looked confused.

"No it isn't. Puck didn't say anything to you did he?"

"Why would Puck say anything?" Sam asked suspiciously.

"Oh nothing. Anyways, hurry up!"

~Call ended~

**Sam's POV**

I'm so confused. Puck told me that Finn said to him that it wasn't on. I definitely know something is up now. Finn doesn't want Puck to come to the wedding, but why? It's not like he thinks Puck will take Rachel off him, because he's not like that…Or maybe he is. He must be really pissed off but all I want to know is why because he isn't with Rachel. Yeah she is our best friend but there is nothing that is going off with them both. We both love her and that is true, but we wouldn't step over the line…Well not me anyways.

I went over to Puck's to let him know that Finn lied to him. Let's hope he didn't do anything stupid. I knocked on his door constantly until he answered, because knowing him he would be drunk.

"What the hell man?!" Puck said after opening the door.

"What's happened to you? You look like a-"

"Yeah I know. I'm in one of those moods. Hey, why are you in a suit, did someone die?"

"The only thing that's died is my sense of smell. Now take a shower, or brush your teeth or do something before I pass out!" I said covering my nose with my hand.

"Whatever. It's not like I'm going anywhere."

"Yeah about that, you're coming to the wedding. Rachel would want both of her best friends there, so you need to put your suit on."

"Woah, before you get your panties in a twist, didn't you know that it's off."

"What is?"

"The wedding." Puck answered, why would it be off? Puck let me in his apartment.

"Why would it be off?" I asked.

"Finn said…" Puck paused straight away after he said that. He kicked the chair in anger and then said, "He fucking lied to me didn't he."

"Yes, and were letting him win. Do we really want Rachel to be with a selfish liar?"

"She made it clear who she wants to be with."

I don't get it. Does Puck actually want to be with Rachel? The only time is when we saw her at the coffee shop and Puck was so happy at first. Then when she was going they both went out for a while. He came back looking so depressed just like he's been punched in the face a million times. He said that they was out a while because they was waiting for a taxi, but now I'm beginning to wonder that it was a lot more than that.

"What do you mean? We both love her and that, but we're not going to ruin her happiness. Puck she's with Finn, you know that-"

"Yes. I've been told a million fucking times. I don't need another reminder of it! Especially off my own best mate." Puck shouted. He went over to his fridge and grabbed a bottle; he sat down with it and started to drink his sorrows.

"Is this what you're going to do when you have a broken heart? Hmm? Because that's what a sad jerk would do. An actual man would get his ass up and actually go after a girl he loves. But no. Everything has to be Puck's way. Always about Puck. 'Oh Puck says we have to do this. We have to wait for Puck to get off his back side and do the right thing, but only if Puck thinks it is the right thing to do.' You're just as worse as Finn."

"You know what, that's complete bullshit. You know that right? It's always about Finn. He always gets the girls, gets the brains, gets the scholarship in football, and everything! But me, no. If everything was my way I wouldn't be a complete Lima loser. I wouldn't be in a shoe box apartment with second hand chairs with only about 10 bucks in my pocket. I'm nothing."

"Well do something about it! If you really want something then go after it. Show everyone that you're not those things. Show them that you actually can do something with your life!"

"No. It's too late now. They're getting married and I can't do anything about it." I looked at my watch and it was 10 minutes until the wedding actually starts. We still have time!

"Look their wedding doesn't start until 10 minutes so if you're willing to fight for our girl, then I suggest you need to go like now."

"What's the point? She made it clear that she doesn't want to be with me." Puck sat down in depression.

"And how would you know if you haven't even tried telling her this?" I said folding my arms.

"I already have. Don't you think I've tried already?"

"Puck-"

"No look, just go if I went I'd probably just ruin it."

"Puck I'm not taking no for an answer."

"Well you are going to have to wont you." Puck shouted.

"Unbelievable." I said. I couldn't believe how stubborn he was acting. It was like I couldn't even recognise him; he turned more like into Finn. He's probably right, she deserves someone better. I don't think they both deserve her if they act like this. But this isn't up to me, it's up to Rachel and whatever she chooses in life, good or bad, I have to stand by her and support her.

**No one's POV**

~Wedding~

Finn waited for Rachel to come down the aisle in her beautiful dress. He was anxious, nervous and happy knowing he's going to marry the girl. Meanwhile Rachel was in the hotel still worrying about Puck. She wasn't worried about anything else, not the wedding, the dress or the food, only Puck. "Has Puck arrived yet?" Kurt looked at his phone, no messages. He then shook his head. "Has Sam?" She asked and again Kurt shook his head. Rachel looked down in disappointment. "Hey cheer up; if this is what happy looks like, I dread to think what your sad look is!" Rachel then smiled.

"Your right Kurt, it's my wedding day I should just be the happiest girl in the world, but there is something inside telling me what the hell am I doing here!" She said sitting down.

"Everybody gets that feeling. Trust me, you know what you are doing even in there." Kurt said pointing to Rachel's chest.

"What if you and Blaine get married or whatever they call it, would you say yes even if you possibly…Have feelings for someone else, someone handsome?" Kurt sat down and thought.

"How handsome you talking? I'm joking, that would never happen. I love Blaine too much!" Kurt said giggling to himself.

"Yeah but what if it did happen, what would you do?"

"Rachel is there something you're not telling me?" Kurt looked suspicious.

"No just answer my question."

"You answer mine first." Kurt replied.

"I-I asked first."

"Really Rachel?"

"Go on, answer!"

"Well if it did happen then I would forget about the crush because I know who I really want to be with. And that is Blaine." Kurt smiled whilst looking at a picture of Blaine on his phone.

"You really love him don't you?" Rachel smiled.

"Yes. He's everything to me. I wouldn't be the person I am today without him. I'd be nothing. Anyways, now answer my question." Kurt said looking at Rachel in a serious way.

"Oh…Nothing. I'm just wondering."

"OK… Oh no have you seen the time we need to get going!" Kurt said looking at the time. Rachel took a deep breath and grabbed her bottom of her dress and stood up.

"Let's go bride to be!" Kurt smiled with tears in his eyes.

"Why are you crying?" Rachel said hugging him.

"Just the last time I have Rachel Berry in the house. It would be Rachel Hudson…Not the same."

"What? I'm still me."

"I know but not Miss Berry if you get what I mean."

"I'm keeping my last name now, you got me all depressed."

"No, ignore me. I'm being silly. Anyways need a picture of the bride to be!"

*CLICK*

"This is going to be in the wedding photo album for sure!" Kurt said looking at the picture with pride.

"Come on, Mr Hummel!" Rachel dragged Kurt out of the hotel. They both got into the car and headed to the church.

"I thought you were going to have a Jewish wedding?"

"No, we were but Finn isn't Jewish so it wouldn't be like in tradition, so we decided to have a normal wedding." Rachel lied, by the look on her face you could tell that Finn demanded he wanted a normal wedding. Rachel has no say in things whilst she is with Finn. In fact she does everything she is told by him, like she is a slave.

Kurt chuckled to himself. "What you laughing at?" Rachel asked wondering why is he laughing for no reason.

"Just to think if you and Puck got married it would be a Jewish traditional wedding what you're supposed to. Just picture you and Puck; never get that out of my head!"

"Why? Thought you liked the whole 'Puckleberry' thing?" Rachel turned her head towards the street where Puck lives.

"Well at the time I did, now…It's you and Finn that suit!"

"Oh…" Rachel looked down.

"Driver, could you speed it up? We're on a timing limit here."

They soon got to the church and they were late. Kurt went in and told everyone to get ready. The guests all stood up in their dresses and suits and waited for Rachel to enter the church. Finn got up nervously and looked over to the door to see Rachel linked arms with her two dads on both sides of her. Her dress flowed perfectly up the aisle. It all went slow motion. Rachel looked at everybody that was only looking at her and felt even sicker. She was looking for Puck if he was there to come in and save her from making the biggest mistake of her life, but no show. She got to the end and her dads sat down. Kurt joined and sat down looking at her.

Throughout the talking from the priest there was one thing that Rachel couldn't wait for. "If any person can show just cause why they may not be joined together – let them speak now or forever hold their peace." She was wishing and hoping for Puck to come in. They all looked around and there was nothing. Until the door opened, Finn started to worry and look angry as he thought it was Puck. For a second Rachel thought it was Puck but it wasn't, it was Sam. Rachel looked sad and depressed. But she still looked just in case Puck was behind him but the doors closed. Sam shook his head as to say he's not coming and Finn came from an angry to a devious smile look to Sam. He then looked at Finn and knew this was a set up. He just wanted to go up to him and wipe the smirk off his face.

The Priest carried on talking and Rachel now knew where she stood. She now knows that her and Finn are meant to be together and no one not even Puck could change that. She tried to focus on what Finn was about to say.

"Rachel you are my love, my best friend and my life. I love you and I will be there for you every time you fall. I just want to be with you. From this ring I promise I'll be faithful and caring and be nothing but love." Rachel put a fake smile on when she saw Finn putting the ring on her finger.

Rachel was stuttering struggling on what to say. She was so unfocused that she forgot the words to her vows. While she was stuttering, Sam stood up. Everyone looked at him as to say what is he doing?

"You're vows, you left them yesterday. There here." Kurt gave a weird look knowing that he has her vows in his hands as they was going over them this morning.

Sam walked up to Rachel and gave the note. In the corner of his eye he could see a glare from Finn. But he didn't care. He then sat back down.

Rachel undone the folding from the paper and read what it said. It wasn't vows but there was a message.

'_Rachel, I know you don't want to go through with this and you don't have to. There's a door right there. Puck might not be here but I know he loves you. Do what you feel is right! - Sam xx.' _

"Rachel?" Finn said waiting for the wedding to continue. All everyone could see were tears coming down Rachel's face.

"Don't cry, your mascara will run!" Kurt whispered to her. Rachel stared at Sam and all he did was look at her back and smiled.

"Shall we continue?" The Priest said.

"Yes." Finn demanded. Rachel looked confused and she didn't know what to do.

"So Miss Rachel Berry, please say your vows." The Priest asked her.

"Ermm…" Rachel started to say.

"Can we just skip that bit? My girl is a bit speechless you know she's overwhelmed."

"Okay Rachel please place the ring on Finn's finger." Rachel finally gained concentration and put the ring on his finger.

"I can now pronounce you man and wife. You may kiss the bride!" The priest announced. Finn had a big smile on his face meanwhile Rachel was smiling less. He leaned in and kissed her. The Guests all cheered while Rachel and Finn walked down the aisle to the door. She stopped and looked at Sam as if to say 'have I done? I don't want this!'

They both walked towards the Limo with flowered petals throwing over them. You could see Rachel was unhappy but Finn didn't care or notice. They both got into the Limo with 'just married' painted on the back. The car started to drive off meanwhile someone was running to the church. Sam looked over and saw Puck coming.

"Wait wait!" He shouted while running to catch up with them. But it was too late as the car was getting faster.

"Driver speed up?!" Finn demanded.

"Why? What's going off?" Rachel started to worry.

"Oh nothing babe. Just can't wait to get packing!" Finn lied as he grabbed Rachel gently to his chest.

"Yeah to New York!" Rachel happily said.

"Yeah…New York…." Finn slowly said. Knowing they're not going to go there.

They both drove off and left broken hearted Puck in depression.

"Sam…Its over isn't it?" Puck looked down.

"No, this is just the beginning we will get her back, don't worry! That bastard won't know what's coming to him!"

~End of chapter~

**A/N: Did you like it? Did you hate it? What is Finn up to? Are they going to New York or are they going somewhere far away from Puck as possible? Will Puck go after her? Will Sam help him get Rachel back? What will Finn do to Rachel if she doesn't want to go? Find out in the next chapters! Please review on what you think! Thanks!xox**


	4. Falling too deep

Fading Teardrops.

Chapter 4- Falling too deep.

**Finn's POV**

This is it. I've won! I've finally beat Puckerman on getting the girl. Me and Rachel may have some complications in our relationship but doesn't every couple have them?. Sometimes she makes me so angry, I just loose it; Puckerman doesn't exactly help either. Now I can relax and wait till we get away from this shithole. There is no way I'm staying in Ohio or New York. I'm going somewhere that Puck can't get Rachel; or anybody for that matter.

"Hey I thought we were going to get the train there? Why has the cab stopped at the airport?" I didn't know what to say. She turned to the driver, "Excuse me-" The driver gave a glare at the little mirror that was attached to the roof of the car and he glanced at us.

"Never mind she was just confused."

"No I'm not." Rachel spoke louder.

"Keep your voice down, will you?" I said speaking a lot quieter.

"No I'm not. Why are we at the airport? That wasn't the plan." Rachel whispered to me. I didn't know what to say…I kept thinking, making the excuses up in my head to know what to say when these sort of questions would arisen. But there was nothing like my brain was a computer, it shut down just like when the battery runs out.

"It would be quicker if we just got on the plane to New York. Then we could spend more time there. The quicker we get there the quicker we could leave everything behind us!" I tried to convince her, but it weren't exactly helping when the driver was getting inpatient.

"Are you getting out? My next pick up is in 6 now 5 minutes." The driver said while irrationally looking at his watch.

"Rachel?" I asked her.

"Yeah, you're right. Let's go." Rachel smiled and she kissed me.

"4 minutes! If you keep me any longer, you'll be paying double!"

"Alright!" I reached deeply into my pocket and grabbed my wallet. " I haven't got any change for a 20-" The driver grabbed the money out of my hand with no hesitation. We both got out and grabbed our suitcases out of the back of the cab.

I held her hand while we walked to the entrance. I didn't know whether she was happy she was going to New York or she was with me, or she was sad because she's with me and not Puck.

"I can't wait for New York! There are so many places I want to see, especially with you!" Rachel said to me while we entered the airport.

"Yeah, me too." I lied. All she goes on about is New York this and New York that, it drives me up the wall!

"Are you okay?" Rachel asked while holding my arm.

"Yes, the quicker we get out of here the better!" I smiled.

"It's not that far, were only going to-"

"Yeah I know."

"Okay I was just saying. It sounded like we was going to Australia or somewhere on the other side of the world. Silly right?"

"haha, who would of thought." Well she's getting warm. Not exactly the other side of the world but somewhere nobody can find us.

**No-one's POV.**

When Rachel and Finn were waiting for the plane to come, Puck and Sam figured out something.

"Puck you okay man?"

"No. I've lost her for good."

"No you haven't. Just think where would they go? Where would Rachel go?" Sam asked him.

"That's it! New York the only freaking place Rachel would go." Puck rose up from the chair.

"So what are you waiting for?" Puck sat back down.

"Sam she married the bloke. Why would I run after her when she already made her mind up?"

"Do you realise when I got to the church she looked at me waiting for you to come. If you asked her not to go she would have changed her mind in a heartbeat. Are you really that fucking stupid that she's been waiting for you to say the words ever since she first met you?"

"No…She's never felt that way for me. I don't blame her."

"PULL IT TOGETHER MAN! Freaking hell. Do you realise what you have done? You haven't won-"

"I know I lost. I keep telling you!" Puck shouted in frustration.

"No, you haven't won-"

"Yes. Don't keep rubbing it in!" Puck interrupted.

"Will you let me finish?! You haven't won but you haven't lost. Not if you go over there and tell her you love her!" Puck rolled his eyes, thinking he was all talk.

"Sam…It's too late. I've lost her so just drop it!" Puck shouted and walked out of the apartment.

**Sam's POV**

I'm not just going to sit back and leave it. Something isn't right. I can feel it in my gut and also Puck's but he just won't realise it. Why the fuck would he love her this much and not even can be arsed to go over there and tell her that he wants to be with her?! I don't get it. I would have done it with no questions asked. I'd rather go over there and risk being happy than drinking myself to oblivion and risk being broken. I like Rachel probably since I was too young to remember, just like Puck but he was in love with her and still is. But he's being the stubborn dick he always has been and won't admit it. I'm not going to give up on this even if this is the last thing I'll do.

Nobody's POV

Meanwhile Rachel and Finn sat down on the plane. "Row R are we?" Rachel asked Finn while looking for seat numbers.

"Yes, R for Rachel." Finn replied while smiling.

"Aw babe, that's so sweet!" Rachel smiled back and sat down. "Have you noticed this is quite a big plane considering were only going to the other side of America."

"Yeah big isn't it…Don't forget your seat belt babe." Finn said trying to change the subject.

"But why is-"

"Would you put your seat belt on!" Finn said in frustration.

"Okay fine." Rachel fastened her seatbelt around her skinny waist and turned to Finn. "Are you okay? You seem…Slightly agitated." Rachel looked funny at Finn and looked at his hands tapping the arm rest like he was urging for something.

"No I mean yes I'm fine. Just drink plenty of this. You don't want any dehydration now do we?" Finn quickly grabbed the bottle out of his backpack.

"What is this? Looks a bit cloudy?" Rachel bringing the bottle close to her face, looking at the water.

"It's just been shaken in my bag a little babe." Finn lies hoping Rachel will fall for it.

"Okay babe." Rachel answered believing what her husband said and drank it. Finn then sits back.

After Rachel drank the bottle, she placed it in her bag. When she looked to Finn he looked impatient like he had to get there quick.

"Finn what's wrong you keep looking at your watch like were late for something?

"No its Just how long is it going to take for them to SHUT the DOORS?" He deliberately shouted to get attention for the cast to shut them.

"SHHHH! We don't want to get kicked off so just relax. They will shut them when the pilot is ready, okay?" Rachel looking quite scared.

"Sorry babe I just can't wait to get out of here."

"I know you do. Anyways Finn I love you but don't talk to me. I won't be able to hear, I'm going to play my music." Rachel said whilst plugging her earphones into her phone.

"Let me guess, Barbra?"

"You know me so well baby! Now shush, the Barbra experience is calling me!" Rachel said smiling and stroked his arm before putting her earphones in her ears on full so she can't hear.

'I'm so glad I downloaded her favourite songs to her playlist so she wouldn't be able to hear where we are going.' Finn thought to himself.

"Attention passengers please make sure you have your seat belts on as we are about to take off. We will be in London in approximately 8 hours." The pilot announced.

'Now just wait until she falls asleep then we will have no problem let's hope those tablets in her drink will work…' Finn thought and looked at Rachel dancing in her seat like a child.

Meanwhile Sam went over to Rachel's place. Her dad answered the door.

"Mr Evans what can I do for you?" LeRoy smiled.

"I'm so glad you're in-" Sam began to say.

"Well we just got back from the wedding of course. But please come in. You seem out of breath." Sam came in.

"I'm not stopping but is Rachel here by any chance?" LeRoy shouted Hiram down from upstairs.

"No, she left almost 2 hours ago with Finn to the airport-"

"Airport?! Why to the airport wouldn't you go on the train?" Sam asked. Rachel's dad's looked at each other with a funny look.

"I don't think you'd go on the train to London." They both laughed. "Please sit down you seem a bit confused." Hiram offered, whilst Sam sat down in the lounge.

"London?! I thought they were going to New York? They planned to go there…I'm confused." Sam looking down to the floor trying to think why would they go to London when they said they're going to New York?!

"New York? Yes it's Rachel's dream to go there but it isn't Finn's. They need to be on together alone in their life so why not go to the one place where true love is there?" Hiram and looked at LeRoy and smiled. "That's where I found my true love. That's when I went there just for an educational visit of course, he was there too and-"

"That's sort of sweet and everything but I'm kind of in a rush at the moment. So let me get this straight, Finn has lied to Rachel on where they were going and they went on the plane to somewhere Rachel has never been before?" Sam looked quite angry.

"No he didn't lie he just didn't tell her. It was meant to be a surprise. Rachel will be over the moon, its sweet isn't it?" They both were grinning.

"It isn't sweet at all! Something isn't right with Finn and if you're not doing anything then I will. Thanks Mr and Mr Berry sorry for your time. If puck comes asking then say nothing okay?"

"Puck?" Hiram and LeRoy asked. Not familiar with the name.

"Noah Puckerman?" Sam said in a shocking way. They both nod.

"Ah, the lovely jewish Noah. Why did you call him Puck and why can't we tell him?" Hiram asked.

"Its his nickname. And just don't want him to see heartbroken. He loves her you see but he won't admit it. If you tell him where she he'll go over there and I don't want him to go all the way to a different country to just get hurt again. I'm his best friend and I don't want to see him like that. Anyways I said too much already- Got to- it was nice talking to you both. Bye." Sam said rushing to get out to figure out why Finn has done this.

Sam's POV.

I went over to Finns house, Carole answered the door. I was hoping for it to be Finn and that Rachel's lied about the whole thing but I guess not.

"Sam, what are you doing here?"

"Is Finn here?" I eagerly said.

"No he's gone to New York with Rachel…Didn't you know-"

"Wait, New York?" Why did she say New York? Is Finn lying to her too?!

"Yes, they're honeymoon…" Something wasn't right but I'm not going to have the same conversation I had with Rachel's parents.

"Oh…I didn't know…"

"Oh right, I'm sure he'll come back in no time. Anyways, what are you here for?"

"I erm…Wanted to talk to Kurt. As Finn is away maybe Kurt could help me with our…Erm glee project we have to do this week."

"Well he's out shopping with Mercedes I think…" She then pulled her sleeve up to look at her watch. "But you're welcome to stay until he comes back. He won't be long."

"Thanks, Mrs Hummel."

"Please, call me Carole." I sit there just staring at the stairs. I know I have to look in his room…To see if there is anything he planned and not told anyone.

"Mrs Hum- I mean Carole, can I use the bathroom?"

"Yes, course you can sweetie, it's the first door on the right." Carole said pointing upstairs.

I began to walk upstairs trying to remember which room is his. I can remember we went over to his house with Puck when we were little…Kind of like a play date. Then I remembered we played in his room which is round about…Oh here it is.

I entered his room…And basically it was nearly empty. Like he moved out…I didn't know where to look first but first was his books full of loose papers and shit. I looked through them only skimmed words otherwise it would take for ages to go through them all. It was all to do with bank payments and loads of numbers that I couldn't even say aloud, I haven't got taught that in math I don't think…Or I wasn't paying attention. Anyways there was a receipt or some sort to do with plane tickets…Surely you wouldn't leave something this private on the middle of your desk if you was planning to move away. The stupid idiot…Wait! One way flight?! What the fuck does that mean?! This means that- SHIT. I need to somehow warn Rachel but how? She'll be on the plane by now… I'm going to have to go over there myself.

**No one's POV  
**Sam went over to get his things from his and Pucks apartment, hoping Puck wasn't there. Sam didn't know this and started packing his clothes just in a small suitcase as he wasn't stopping there. He got all of his money from his savings and shoved it in the small pocket on the outside of his suitcase, grabbed his passport and he was done. He walked to the door dragging his suitcase on the floor, never thinking nobody was there to hear it, until a voice at the side of him. All Sam could see when looked over to his left shoulder was Puck sat on a chair looking at photos of him and Rachel. "Where are you going?" Puck stood up with a weird look on his face.

"Just somewhere…" Sam said, not knowing what else to say.

"Dude if you're moving out, don't. I know I've been down lately…But come on, I've just lost the one girl I only loved. It will take a while and I swear I'll be myself again…Just not yet." Puck pleaded, begging for him to not leave.

"No it's not that…L-look I'll be a about a week atleast..."

"Man, no. Just stay here, I'd prefer it if I had some brotherly company right now."

"Don't worry dude. I'll be back in no time." Sam attempted to walk out the door, but got stopped.

"What's so important to go for, leaving a bro that needs you the most?" Puck said, looking angry but upset at the same time.

"Don't make it harder bro."

"Make what fucking harder? For you? What about me?! I've just lost my girl, got her stolen by a supposed to be 'good mate' and the only friend I have left, My best friend leaving me when my life is fucked up!" Tense silence after Puck shouted the apartment down. "So tell me again, what's fucking hard now-"

"It's Rachel okay! She's in danger." Sam blurted the word vomit up.

"What?" Puck suddenly going from upset to angry and now to confused.

"You heard. Finn he- he-"

"HE WHAT?!" Puck grabbed him out of anger, trying to get it out of him.

"He's…he's…"

"HE FUCKING WHAT?!" Puck looked so red in the face like he's just got sun burned.

"HE ABDUCTED HER!" Puck slowly let him go.

"What are you talking about Sam? She fucking married him, which was her choice. She chose to go away to New York with HIM! She wants to be with him! Don't make it seem like she had no choice."

"No look its true. Yeah she had a choice to marry him, but that was because of you. You never showed her you love her by going to the wedding and stop it. I think Finn told everyone that they're going New York, but explain these." Sam showed him the purchase of the plane tickets. "Two tickets to a one way flight to London. Date: 17Th March 2013. This shows that they are not going to New York, they are going to London…And they are never coming back. Finn must be planning something that can possibly put Rachel in danger."

"This can't be fucking happening! HE BETTER NOT BE HURTING MY GIRL." Puck shouted in furious anger.

"Our girl." Sam smirks. Puck walks over to his phone and picks it up. "Puck…W-what are you doing?"

"I'm going to ring this douchebag."

"NO. He can't know that we know what's happening. He'll only run…Further away. Maybe somewhere we will never know. Atleast we know where she is, we have a hold over him. I know what I'm doing, I've watched taken 1 and 2 so many times. I know how this plays out. The thing we need is weapons though. You know like bombs and shit."

"Sam, this isn't a movie okay. There are people involved in this. You aren't killing anybody okay? Not Finn, not no-one." Sam nods, agreeing with Puck, then he carries on finishing his sentence. "I am."

End of chapter.

_**A.N: So sorry for the very late update. I'm totes going to start updating all of my stories for you ASAP. Sorry it's been a long while but already on to the next chapter. SNEAKPEAK: Will Sam and Puck going to go over there? What will they do to find them? What will Rachel say or do when she wakes up in London? What is Finn's sneaky plan to keep Puck and Sam away from her? Will Finn start to beat her up again? FIND OUT!**_


End file.
